


One On Every Planet

by mimamu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Character(s), Coruscant, Flirting, Food Kink, Groping, Interspecies Romance, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Other, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: Guys! I desperately need a native beta for short SW stories such as this one. If you're interested, drop me a note: ruthlesshux@yahoo.com





	One On Every Planet

Once the slice of bread was gently toasted, it was spread with mayonnaise. On top of the bread slice came lettuce, tomato, cheese, proteinloaf, and then some more bread, proteinloaf, cheese, tomato, and lettuce. After the final bread slice everything was ready. Preparing a club sandwich was easy if you happened to be a four-armed besalisk, such as Dexter. The oven started to demand his attention by beeping and whistling. When Dexter opened it, a puff of steam came out, filling the kitchen with a delicious aroma. Dexter picked a piping hot, purple pie with his bare hands and left it to cool off. He perfected the club sandwich by cutting it into two triangles.

"Wasaka berry pie", someone said. A blonde human female left her coat and bag in the coat rack. She glanced at the small mirror, stained by the kitchen fumes, and sighed. "I'm on a diet."

Dexter had never understood the obsession the human species had with starvation. At least the customers of Dex's Diner seemed to find Hermione attractive enough, and she always received the largest tips. For besalisks, food was a matter or great gravity and passion. Nothing made a male quite as amorous as a buxom female enjoying a delicious meal. Refusing nutrition was regarded as an insult. Luckily enough, Hermione's diets were usually finished by the afternoon.

As Hermione took it to the diner's side, the waitress droid FLO rolled into the kitchen.  
"We'll soon need more of these," FLO said in her pleasant yet slightly monotonous voice, taking the club sandwich with her.

Dexter glanced at the clock. Lunch time was approaching, and soon the hungry workers of CoCo Town would fill the diner to the last seat. Dexter started cutting more proteinloaf and assembling a new sandwich simultaneously. The jukebox was playing an old hit tune, while Hermione chatted with a new customer. Dexter's knife halted. As he peered out from the serving window, he could see Hermione talking to a human male dressed in a brown robe.

"You're wastin' your time, Hermione", Dexter hollered. "Obi-Wan's more into FLO."  
The man gave out a laugh and winked at the waitress droid. "How did you guess?"  
Dexter turned his attention back to the cooking chores. In the corner of his eye, he could see Obi-Wan leaning against the kitchen doorway.  
"It's been a while," Obi-Wan said, running his hand through his copper hair. His accent was as groomed as ever.  
"You know where to find me", Dexter replied, keeping his eyes on the sharp blade of his knife. Having finished another sandwich, he placed it on a plate and started working on a new one. "We're open every day."  
Obi-Wan grabbed the sandwich.  
"Oy!" Dexter cried, but it was too late. The man had already taken a bite.  
"So sorry," Obi-Wan mumbled, his mouth full and not sounding very convincing. "Skipped my breakfast."

Dexter accidentally poked his hand with the knife. He couldn't peel his eyes off Obi-Wan. Lettuce scrunched and mayonnaise was running from the corner of his mouth as he consumed the sandwich. His appetite had always been insatiable.

"Mmm..." Obi-Wan murmured eyes half shut, licking the mayonnaise from his lips. "Your secret recipe, right?"  
Speechless, Dexter settled for a nod.  
"You make the best sandwiches in the whole galaxy, Dex."  
Dexter could feel his wattle stirring and turned hastily back to the sandwiches. If the Jedi Master thought he could just come and go as it pleased him, he was mistaken.  
"I know your kind, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Dexter said, aiming the tomato with his knife and striking it so forcefully that the contents spilled on his apron. "One on every planet."  
Obi-Wan shrugged. "I had an assignment elsewhere. But I have returned to assist Senator Amidala."  
"Right", Dexter snapped. Who else but Senator Amidala? The Senator Amidala, who was known for her beauty and had the whole Coruscant drooling after her.  
"The damsel in distress needs my protection."

Dexter gave Obi-Wan a dirty look and nearly cut his finger off. The man was holding a half eaten piece of Wasaka berry pie. The purple filling was all over his beard and oozing between his fingers. Without releasing Dexter's gaze, Obi-Wan shoved the rest of the pastry in his mouth.

"One shouldn't forget dessert," he said, starting to slowly lick his fingers clean.

Dexter could no longer contain himself. Casting the knife on the countertop, he grabbed the Jedi Master with all four hands by the robe and dragged him into the pantry. His lower hands embraced Obi-Wan's lean body. Where did all the food disappear? After all these years Dexter had not managed to put any meat on Obi-Wan's bones. Dexter's upper arms held Obi-Wan's head steady while he lapped the squirming man's face clean down to the last bristle.

"I don't like that," Obi-Wan said, breathless. There was a glow on his face, typical for a human in an agitated state.  
Dexter licked his lips.  
"Yeah you do," he grunted. When he groped Obi-Wan's backside, he could feel another sign of pleasant excitement pressing against his large belly. "Otherwise you would've already diced me up with that fancy sword of yours. How about some universal Jedi compassion before lunch?"  
Obi-Wan grinned. "Some other time, Dex. The Senator is waiting."  
Dexter huffed in frustration. Had Obi-Wan really come over just to have a snack and tease him? "I'm the jealous kind."  
"I know," Obi-Wan said, looking smug. "But don't worry. She's not my type."

Obi-Wan's slender hand raised to caress Dexter's wattle in a way that made the besalisk purr in pleasure. Even if the Jedi Master had a lover on every planet, Dexter knew he made the best sandwiches in the whole galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! I desperately need a native beta for short SW stories such as this one. If you're interested, drop me a note: ruthlesshux@yahoo.com


End file.
